Pales In Comparison
by megreadsthings
Summary: LBD-verse. Two-shot involving a significant event in Lizzie and Wickham's relationship and Darcy's reaction when he finds out at a much later date. (Partly established Dizzie relationship)


**A/N: Oh god I kind of hate that I did this. I couldn't help myself! I promise it's not entirely composed of horrible situations we don't want to think about. Also yeah I can't write sex scenes. I own neither LBD nor its characters, I just think about them a lot.**

* * *

**18th September 2012**

It had been over an hour since George had shown up on her doorstep with a cheap bottle of wine and an endless supply of repetitive apologies for not calling sooner, and Lizzie was pretty sure she could see where this night was going. Admittedly the image of a charming, remorseful, _smoking hot_ guy sprawled across her bed while unabashedly checking her out wasn't something she was completely used to, but she couldn't even pretend to mind. Kissing him seemed the natural, logical thing to do, and so she did. When he smiled against her mouth and pulled her down to lie beside him, she let him; and when his hands started to roam places they hadn't been before, she decided not to stop him. It had been a while since her last boyfriend and really, a girl can only go so long without some action (though she would never admit that thought to Lydia). Not that George was a boyfriend, exactly. She didn't know exactly _what _he was, but _oh, did it matter anymore? _Casual sex wasn't her usual style, but maybe she needed this more than she realised. Besides, it was almost impossible to say no to him when he looked at her like that.

.::.

He groaned when she paused for a moment to reach into her dresser drawer and present him with a condom.

"Do I have to? Aren't you on the pill?"

"George, please. I'd rather you put it on anyway."

"Don't you trust me, peach?"

"Not the point. Please?"

He sighed. "Fine. It's true though, it does feel different." Lizzie silenced him with another kiss and reached for the packet. It didn't hurt to give a helping hand.

.::.

Afterwards, Lizzie stared at the ceiling in silent contemplation. _That was… underwhelming._ It wasn't like she had expected heaven and earth to shift, but she had expected _something_. She had been told before that she was boring in bed, but she maintained then and now that she always gave as good as she got, and this time she hadn't felt compelled to demonstrate any of her best moves. Not even some of her better-than-average ones. Not that George seemed to mind, really. She turned her head to look at him, lying beside her with his hands behind his head and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Evidently _he_ thought he had done well. She examined him, eyes running over the angles of his jaw, down his neck to his defined chest and chiselled abs. Weren't you supposed to like a guy _more _after sex? Lizzie wasn't used to the detachment she felt when she turned toward him. She felt like she should be nuzzling toward him, like she should want to feel close to him and share a quiet moment with him. Instead, she cleared her throat quietly.

"Uh, my parents are probably going to be back soon, maybe you should…"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, you're right. Don't want any awkward confrontations on the way out." He was up and dressed in record time, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek before sauntering out of the door and down the stairs. She pulled on a robe and went to the window, shaking her head. As she watched him walking down the street, she couldn't stop the thought that came racing into her mind. _I wonder what William Darcy would think of me now?_

* * *

**24th August 2013**

It was late evening, and they had settled into their favourite position – seated at opposite ends of the couch with feet tangled together in the middle, books in hand and soft music playing in the background. Inevitably the books would be forgotten as one or the other started the game of distraction with a subtle stroke of toe to ankle. Tonight, however, was different. William put his book down first and rubbed his forehead before speaking.

"Lizzie." She looked up, surprised but smiling. Her smile faded slightly when she saw his face.

"William, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I've been watching your videos. Again."

"Oh, Will, I thought we agreed not to dwell on all that. I know I said some awful things but I was wrong. You know I love you now, right?"  
"Yes, but actually that's not what's been bothering me."

"Oh?" Trepidation mixed with curiosity.

"You dated George Wickham." Not a question. A solid, hard fact. She supposed it had been an added punch in the gut for him at the time – it certainly was for her now.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?" She asked quietly, silently adding _because I'm not_.

"I just need to know, did you… I mean, how far? With him?"

"You're asking me if I had sex with him?" William nods, a pained expression crossing his face. She knows that the last thing he wants to hear is the only thing she can tell him – the brutal truth. She presses her lips together and takes a breath.

"Just once."

He sits up properly now, placing his feet on the floor and leaning forward, elbows on his knees and staring at the floor. He says nothing.

"Will? I'm sorry. I wanted to be honest with you, I know you didn't want to hear that but you know what he's like and how I felt back then and I wish it never happened, believe me I wish it never happened, if I'd known what he was like and what he'd done I would never have even considered it. Are you… how are you?"

William looks up at her, fixing his eyes on hers as though seeking out the answers he's not sure he can handle.

"What was it like?"

Lizzie blinks. "What?"

"Forgive me, I don't know why I asked that."

"He didn't even come close to you."

"Really?" He quirks an eyebrow. She shakes her head emphatically.

"Nope. Actually, it was pretty awful from start to finish. He almost refused to wear a condom. That should have been my first clue, really." William shifts in his seat. He wants her to go on, uncomfortable though he is. He could feel the masochistic streak that had forced him to watch her videos the first time around prickling through him once again.

"I faked an orgasm as well. I kind of just wanted it to be over. And he left straight afterwards."

"He left?"

"I told him to, but he didn't object. In fact, he practically jumped out the window."

William drops his head again. The image of Lizzie, used and alone in her childhood bedroom as George Fucking Wickham scrambles out of the door pierces his heart. He hates that he did that to her, even if she had told him to. He hates him.

The cushion shifts beside him, and suddenly Lizzie is there with one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Hey," she strokes the back of his neck, "look at me." He glances up, worried that his hatred for Wickham will show and Lizzie might get the wrong idea. "I love you. Just you. I've never felt the same way about anybody, especially not that scumbag. He was a horrible, unfortunate mistake, but he's in the past and he's not coming back. I'm here, now, with you, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

William smiles, and they both let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding.

"Okay. And I love you too, always."

They're not sure who starts the kiss, but it's escalating quickly, with nibbles and sighs and shedding of clothing. Just as Lizzie is thinking of suggesting a move to the bedroom, William pulls back and smirks.

"So, you can fake it, hm?" There's a hint of teasing in his voice and Lizzie breaks into a giggle.

"Not anymore." She pulls him in by the tie for a searing kiss. _Oh yes, _she thinks to herself, _somebody's getting the best moves tonight, mister_.


End file.
